Whiskey Shots and Pink Tiaras
by xintothefire
Summary: When Clare has a little too much fun at Alli's bachelorette party, Eli gets more than he bargained for. One shot. Smut.


Clare Edwards was a hot mess.

It was a summer night, and the air had just begun to turn humid. The sun had set hours ago, but the city of Toronto was unbearably hot, despite the fact. August was always a bustling time in Toronto, and the night life was even more so. Clare Edwards was never much of a party girl, nor a lush. She enjoyed a glass of red wine with dinner every now again, and could put up with a few beers on girls night out, but hard liquor was never in her range of desire; which is why it only took four shots and two mixed drinks to have her flat on her ass.

Jenna and Katie helped carry a limp Clare towards her apartment, both of them stumbling and giggling as well. The three girls had pink tiaras on their heads, and sashes reading, "team bride". As they walked down the corridor, a trail of glitter falling behind them, fellow tenants stuck their heads out of their doors in bewilderment.

"Sorry, sir!" Katie laughed, catching his not-so-bemused face.

"Think she's going to be ok?" Jenna slurred, shrugging her shoulder to move Clare's head. Clare hiccupped and an auburn curl fell in front of her porcelain face.

"She'll be fine." The darker haired girl spoke after checking her drunken friend's face for any signs of trouble. "Maybe not tomorrow morning though..."

Jenna giggled in return, before reaching out to knock on the cherry wood door with the numbers marked 811. The two girls waited impatiently and struggled to hold Clare up.

When Elijah Goldsworthy opened the door, he almost didn't believe the sight that unfolded in front of him. Clare attempted to lift her face and did her best to smile, her eyes innocent and hazy. "Hi, b-" hiccup "baby."

"Oh, Lord."

"She's all yours!" Jenna announced both her and Katie gently lifting her into Eli's grip. His emerald eyes were wide as he balanced her dead weight in his arms.

After testing the look on his face, Jenna laughed nervously. "Alli only gets married once, right?" She offered.

Alli's name seemed to snap Clare back for a moment. "Alli! t-tell her I-I'm sorry for having to" hiccup "leave early."

Both girls laughed in harmony. "I don't think she'll even remember."

After Jenna and Katie had stumbled their way back to the elevator, Eli managed to carry Clare to the bedroom. He settled her on a plush chair, making sure she was sitting up and wouldn't fall over. It was quite a sight to see; Clare, her mascara sloppily maneuvered across her cheeks, her lace dress carelessly pulled up to her thighs. The pink plastic tiara on her head was sideways, sticking to random pieces of her hair.

"Oh, Clare Edwards." Eli mused after a moment passed, smirking to himself. Clare blinked, feeling the room spin in a hypnotic motion. The giddiness she felt earlier in the night began to transform into a calmer state. As the black haired man turned on his heel to grab her some night clothes, she messily caught his hand. A brow raise was induced from her boyfriend.

"Where are you going?" Clare half-murmured, half-slurred.

"To get you changed and to help you to bed." He answered with a short laugh as she stumbled to her feet. He pulled her close, finding her clumsily intoxicated state endearing.

"You don't like what I'm wearing?" She pouted her red lips.

His eyes dropped to her body at her question. Of course he had enjoyed her outfit. Shit, he had hardly allowed her to leave the house in such a revealing dress. The black lace clung to every curve along her body in such delicious ways. He had to remind himself that she was drunk.

"I love what you're wearing." He admitted honestly, blinking his eyes for emphasis.

When Clare pressed her body against his he knew he was in trouble. Her pelvis was against his, her blue eyes half-lidded.

"Then fuck me."

Eli's eyes widened. Clare was never one to be so bold, especially when it came to sex. He could feel himself bulge underneath his sweatpants, which was dangerous considering their current position.

"Excuse me?" He played along with her charade. Who knew drunken Clare meant horny Clare.

She rolled her eyes, knowing he clearly understood her, taking her bottom lip between her teeth. The zipper on the lacy sheath of her dress was on her side, and she slowly pulled it down. His eyes watched her fingers. When the zipper had met the end of its trail, she wiggled the material over her wide hips, letting it fall to the ground. There she stood, naked aside from the matching red panty and bra set.

A brow raise followed suit from the curious man in front of her.

There was a fire inside her veins, and she vaguely wondered if it was indeed from the whisky and tequila she had consumed that night.

He reached out to grab her hips, kneading them in his hands and pulling her close. "Tell me again what you want." He teased against her lips, his hot breath almost as intoxicating as the alcohol.

Clare made sure to pronounce every letter. "Fuck me."

"All you had to do was ask." Eli growled, knowing her was a goner. He let his lips wander to the soft, milky skin of her neck, nipping and sucking against every sweet spot.

The fire inside of Clare yearned. Her feet felt heavy as he slowly walked them to the bed. A giggle escaped her swollen lips as her back met the mattress, her tresses cascading across the cotton pillows. Suddenly, she was glad she and Eli had their own apartment.

Eli's lips never once left her skin, and as he moved from her lips, to her collarbone, to her neck, to her ear, he trailed small marks. The blood vessels underneath his lips pulsed, along with Clare's erratic heartbeat. Slowly, he let his fingers dance with the flimsy material of her panties. He traced small circles along her clit, teasing until her body was aching. Just as Clare thought she couldn't take it anymore, he roughly pushed them aside and let two digits enter her. Her head leaned back, her mouth open in a moan.

"Shit, Eli..." She cursed, a line of breathy moans leaving her as he worked his fingers in and out of her warmth. His eyes were lidded as he watched her body writhe underneath his touch. Clare's hands slid up to the pillow, where she clenched it in her hands.

"You like that?" His voice was far away.

He began to curve his fingers inside of her wetness, letting them find her G spot. He curved them quicker, quicker until she was at the brink of her orgasm.

"Don't stop!" She pleaded desperately. She was close... so close...

And then he pulled away.

Before Clare had time to open her eyes, Eli was flipping her onto her stomach. She could practically visualize the sly smile he was more than likely wearing.

"What are you doing...?" She asked quietly, still flustered and frustrated from him stopping mid orgasm.

"Shh..."

Eli trailed kisses along her back, tracing her spine with his lips. She shivered underneath his touch. After expertly using his teeth to unclasp her bra, she pushed it aside.

"Put your ass up, baby." He commanded. She obliged, arching her back into the air, resting her body onto her forearms.

"Please do something..." She begged, waving her ass in the air, hoping he would grant her with some sort of release. Instead, she heard a chuckle.

"Patience was never your virtue, was it?" His voice was enlaced with a smirk, and he reached out to massage her ass with his calloused hands. His rings were cool against her skin, causing goose bumps to rise and a groan to leave her throat. Behind her, Clare could hear the shift of movement, and when she turned her cheek to look, he was removing his sweats and throwing his shirt over his head, not caring where it landed. He moved to allow his erection to press against her center, and they both groaned.

"Enough with the teasing, Elijah."

Something in him agreed, and he yanked her panties down with one hand, spreading her legs with the others. Before she could beg anymore, he was inside her. A mutual moan was heard again. It had been a while since they had done this position, and she felt tighter than before. Eli's eyes shut and Clare let her head fall into a submissive form.

He grunted as he moved his hips back, only to enter her once more, with more force. Clare reached up to rub her clit, and the sight was enough to get him off right then and there.

"Oh, fuck, Clare." Eli moaned, beginning to move his hips in a rhythmic movement. "So goddamn tight..."

Clare smirked to herself in between whimpers, feeling herself push back against his cock. It didn't take long for her to reach the brink again, and her breaths began to become erratic.

"Eli... Eli... Eli..." His name was like a chant on her lips as she grabbed the sheets desperately in her fists. He was moving so quickly, and she was so close.

"C'mon baby..." He encouraged, feeling her walls clench around his cock. She was so beautiful beneath him, and he grabbed her ass tightly in his hands as he fucked her senseless. "Cum for me."

It was all she needed to hear, and before she could comprehend, she was soaring. A loud scream emitted from her lips, and she arched her back, letting her head fall back as well, her curls hitting her shoulder blades.

The sight and feeling of Clare cumming around him made him follow suit.

"Shit, Clare..." He was right behind her, falling, tumbling into pure bliss. His hands were leaving marks on her bottom as he squeezed, feeling himself empty inside of her. Together, their bodies relaxed. Clare whimpered, collapsing onto the mattress. Sweat ran down her spine and matted her curls. Eli fell beside her, both of them breathing heavily.

He smirked and toyed with the pink tiara, somehow still intact.

"Hey clare?"

"Hmm..?"

"You should drink more often."


End file.
